


Glimmering Hope

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Glimmering hope blossomed in Matthews' chest as he listened in to their conversation, then utterly crashed and sunk into the ground as he heard what had been said.





	Glimmering Hope

******Canada/Mathew's POV*****  
________________________________________  
Glimmering hope blossomed in Matthews' chest then utterly crashed and sunk into the ground.

"I don't care about him," were the words he just understood as he stood behind the door hidden from words that were just uttered about him.

Matthew gulped and retreated quietly from the room's entrance with neither England nor France the wiser. His hopes had just been crushed, and he cried himself to sleep that night.  
________________________________________  
*****England/Arthur's POV.****  
________________________________________  
Nervousness peaking in his veins as Francis asked him what his intentions were for the violet-eyed beauty with the calm and gentle demeanour that he'd been in love with for the past few years, if not more. Here now, in the form of Francis talking to him about this were his worst fears confirmed. He'd thought no one except for himself knew about, or even suspected his crush. As a rather private person, it was one of his biggest fears. 

So, immediately, he acted on his first impulse and lied.

And regretted it immediately.

Heedless of who heard, or the truth of the matter and only wanting to cover up his slip up, he blurted out a lie.

And regretted that also.

But really, what other choice did he have?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Currently considering it, but unsure about it still. Hence, this is a preview of the idea.


End file.
